Genio y figura hasta la sepultura
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Porque a veces naces, creces y vives en el mismo lugar que otra persona a la cual consideras parte de tu vida, pero el inicio no marca un final. Porque a veces esa persona muere lejos de ti sin saber que sigue siendo parte de ti.


Hola, bueno desde que acabó Naruto no tengo ganas de escribir la verdad, no voy ha hablar del final pero resumo en que no me gustó en general, quizás si las cosas se hubieran dado a lo largo de la serie de otro modo si. Pero en fin la cosa es que no me animo nada a escribir así que publicaré cositas que estaban por ahí esperado el día de ver la luz. Estreno otro personaje y es Kurotsuchi, hace menes que lo escribí o sea que no lo escribo porque ahora sea la Tsuchikage xD

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genio y figura hasta la sepultura<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las altas y puntiagudas rocas que conformaban muchas de las estructuras y edificios de Iwagakure eran bañadas por el sol que brillaba en lo alto del cielo proporcionando una agradable temperatura. Estas rocas estaban siendo observadas desde otro de esos elementos naturales por una joven que mirando su villa se sumía en pensamientos y recuerdos de un tiempo pasado, y en reflexiones y predicciones de un futuro aun incierto y venidero.

Abrazada a sus rodillas observaba la villa en la que había nacida y crecido, la villa que le había dado cosas impagables y arrebatado otras irremplazables. Sus cabellos negros eran mecidos por el viento que refrescaba haciendo que el sol no acalorara demasiado y contribuyendo así a la agradable temperatura registrada.

Unas pisadas hicieron presencia en la acústica del lugar pero la joven sumida en sus pensamientos ni se había percatado de éstas.

—Kurotsuchi, Tsuchikage-sama nos ha mandado llamar a su despacho.

La chica se sorprendió dando un pequeño respingo que no sorprendió demasiado a Akatsuchi. Luego giró su torso para ver al interlocutor de las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Otra vez ese viejo? Ya no se puede tener ni un rato de tranquilidad.

Pese a su claro disgusto de cambiar de actividad se levantó ante la penetrante mirada de su acompañante y echó a andar.

—No deberías llamarle así; en primer lugar porque es tu abuelo y en segundo lugar porque es el Tsuchikage.

—Bah, solo es un viejo con problemas de espalda, como muchos otros.

Akatsuchi solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco, Kurotsuchi no cambiaría nunca. Siempre había tenido esa forma impertinente de habar, característica que solo había empeorado al conocer a cierta persona. Siempre había sido ruda y fría pero con buen corazón y siempre había hablado de forma altiva y despectiva de aquellos a los que más amaba.

Así era esa chica y ni esperaba, ni quería un cambio. Tras pensar eso la miró de nuevo viendo cierta sombra en sus ojos, un brillo apagado que no era la primera vez que presenciaba.

—Kurotsuchi…

—Estoy bien —cortó la chica—, es solo la maldita nostalgia. Tampoco es que esté llorando por las esquinas para que me mires de ese mono ¿no? Entonces no te preocupes y acelera a ver que quiere ese viejo ahora.

—Otra vez piensas en qué estará haciendo en este momento, ¿no es verdad? —Podría decir lo que quisiera, a él no lo engañaría nunca.

—Bah, como si fuera necesario preguntarse eso; explotando cosas como el terrorista psicópata que es.

El dolor en sus palabras era tal que el chico creía verlo salir en forma de dagas del corazón.

—Dicen que el arte puede ponerle límites al ser humano, pero que el ser humano simplemente es un elemento más que el arte domina. Él es la personificación de esa frase. Pero quizás, si es un artista demente.

Kurotsuchi le miró molesta; en parte por la verdad de sus palabras, en parte porque solo ella podía hablar mal de él. Pero era cierto, ambos siempre admiraron su arte aun cuando este hubiera sido el motivo de su marcha y de que se separaran. Un maldito psicópata, artista, terrorista y demás adjetivos que aunque fueran despectivos estaban llenos de cariño. No podía olvidarlo ni dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría y que estaría haciendo. Odió su arte por arrebatárselo, pero por ello lo admiraba.

«Más vale que sigas viviendo por él y no cedas en tus creencias, Deidara-nii»

No era necesario que lo pidiera, estaba segura de que él lo seguiría haciendo del mismo modo en que ella seguiría pensando el él. Lo que no sabía era que él había cumplido esa petición hasta el extremo y que no podría pensar más en su futuro, que el viejo al que en el fondo admiraba, le confesaría que ese chico rubio e impertinente había sido fiel a su arte hasta el final, hasta fusionarse con él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pues el titulo me ha salido del alma, creo que esa frase encaja a la perfección con Deidara, que pena me dio su muerte, me encantaba y bueno me alegro que muriera defendiendo su arte y sus creencias.

Me gusta Kusotsuchi y también Akatsuchi de echo me encanta pensar en estos tres de niños liandola por Iwagakure, que monos... También me agrada como pareja para Dei, no mas que Sasori pero si, ahora ya dejo a criterio de quien lea si aquí hay sentimientos amorosos o solo de una amistad casi fraternidad.

Tengo otra viñeta por publicar de Chojuro, también tiene tiempo, tiene gracia pensar que ahora son Kages aunque yo ya lo sabía, siempre dije que ellos y Darui serian los siguientes y no fallé.

Un saludo.


End file.
